The Genesis
by Kenson-kun
Summary: What would have happened if Petunia had been kinder in Harry's development? Sometimes the greatest consequences come from the least likely source. Watch the resulting Quartet shake the deepest core of wizarding society. HP/HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

The Genesis – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling

Vernon Dursley was irate, venting off steam in the kitchen by inhaling an inhuman amount of pastries savagely.

Petunia paced around her dining room furiously. The wrinkled clothes and neglected hair were unbecoming of a woman such as herself, but Petunia Dursley was facing a dilemma with the brat her sister had left in her doorstep. _A freak! Just like Lily and that miserable Potter, and that barmy man had the audacity to threaten her to raise the brat! _

Jealously is a vicious thing, but one must not forget the other side. The greater the jealously the greater the yearning for the subject. Petunia had always been jealous of Lily; she had brains, beauty, pose, delicacy, the love of her parents, and strength. And, of course, that blasted magic that took her away.

The week henceforth the _incident _had thrown the Dursley household in disarray. Nights, long after the neighbors were asleep, were filled with loud declarations of indignation and injustice. Little Dudley (under loving parents' eyes) even missed some of his cuddle and attention sessions. As for Harry...he was only changed or fed when the smell became particularly miasmic, or the cries too unendurable

Petunia abruptly stopped the abuse on her carpet and sank hopelessly in a sofa.

In the basket in the corner of the room, baby Harry was perplexed at the lady. She felt miserable, baby senses probing the gloomy aura. Thus he meticulously crawled towards her. Grabbing the hem of her skirt with his chubby hands, he pulled. Startled, Petunia looked down to meet the brightest and most innocent green eyes. "Pwety, " the baby uttered.

A single word...a single spark ignited...A light illuminated one of the most guarded, forgotten, buried, memories of her life...

"Pwety"... just as Lily used to call her when she was this age, back in the time when Petunia was excited at a little sister. She was going to protect Lily and teach her all she knew...

"Oh Lily," she wailed. The death of her little sister finally registered, not the perfect magical Lily, but little sister Lily whom she unconditionally loved. Looking down to the expecting gaze of the toddler, the barriers she had erected to protect herself melted as if, she dare say, by magic.

"Come here, Harry." she kindly cooed, picking him up. "I'm going to raise you into an upstanding citizen." Baby Harry continued to smile adorably, while attending the 2nd most important business of his short life. A cautious sniff. "I guess it'll have to wait until you are clean." She settled lightly, a great weight lifting off her chest.

* * *

Five year old Harry was the proud owner of the 3rd biggest room of No. 4, Privet Drive. The room was filled with a tangible amount of toys and gadgets, not a even a small dent to Dudley's collection, but a collection nonetheless. Vernon always made a show of gifting Dudley 10 toys for every 1 Petunia gave Harry.

Harry Potter, however, was currently sitting cross-legged on his bed, paled-faced and saddened. The door opened with a bang.

"Their fightin again!" Complained hysterically one pudgy-faced boy.

" I know," was all the scrawny kid could say.

The screams from the wall up front crescendoed.

"VERNON!" she screeched

"I do NOT want that freak anywhere near this family! He and his freakishness can go to hell for all I care!"

" HE is my nephew, you dunce! A boy, just like our Dudleykins!

"Don't compare that monster to my Dudley!" A point accentuated by punching the wall.

Poor Harry could not take it anymore, he sprang up and ran past his cousin to a place of better asylum. The loo's walls were better reinforced, better suited for blocking outside noises. Dudley followed to this middle room.

"This is all your fault! Y-you freak!" Screamed the boy as he shoved Harry forwards. The momentum and gravity brought Harry's arse in contact with the cold tile floor, and watched wide-eyed as his cousin turned back and slammed the bathroom door behind himself. A twin slam from the top-leftmost room soon followed.

Harry hugged his knees to his chest, crying silently as the muffled screams from the master bedroom continued well past the night. _I can't ever do anything right..._

* * *

_A/n: First chapter! Yay! _

_This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Any review is gladly accepted. In fact, please criticize my writing so I can become better! _

_Chapter 2 will be longer. I felt these two snippets would be ruined if I added more. The length of chapters will gradually increase as we get closer to Hogwarts. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

The three Dursleys and a Potter sat in the dining room, enjoying a homey late afternoon dinner.

It took a while and a helluva fights, but Petunia Dursley was still Petunia Evans, elder sister of Lily Evans. Brilliance ran in the family after all. Anyone with enough power to change such a boneheaded and superfluous excuse of a man was befitting of the tittle of brilliant. Vernon Dursley eventually let through his thick skull that if he not accepted the fr-_boy_, he would lose his wife and precious son. He might have been a block, but he truly did love his family. Even from his questionable youth, his deepest desire had been a good house and a stable family. If he had to lose some face and man pride, then so be it; he would indulge in his wife's loony ideas. Now Uncle Vernon merely grunted in assertion whenever so-called Harry matters were concerned.

The years of argument and coercing invigorated Petunia into developing a backbone, a backbone used to raise the other most important man in her life, Dudley. Irrational Tantrums were not allowed anymore, and while Dudley remained a spoiled child as customary of over-excited parents of a first-offspring, his likeability was improving in leaps. However, despite Petunia's best interests, Harry grew to be a shy and insecure child. He never ate much either, so he maintained a very thin structure. It drove Petunia crazy, really; if her two men weren't an indication, she loved a healthy appetite.

"Harry, dear, eat your cake. Look, you've barely touched it!"

"I don't wanna; I'm full aunt Pety."

"Harry! You didn't finish your lunch, either." She emphasized a bit more warningly.

Eyes closed, he shook his head avidly in negative, messy locks flowing with the motion. A total adorable demonstration, Petunia's frowning brows lessened.

"Can I have it then?" Came the voice of an expectant child, hands itching closer and closer to the glorious sweets.

A blank glare from his mother stopped the advance midway.

"Aww," he settled with putting his spoon in his mouth, savoring the last bits of his share, an experience intensified by the visual stimulation of the other plate.

"Wan' help with the dishes, aunt Pety?" Came the eager voice.

Typical Harry, always eager to please. _If only Dudley could be a bit like that_...

"I'm okay deary, why don't you and Dudikims go upstairs to play?" Over the last four years, Harry and Dudley's relationship had improved marginally. Subject to the same turbulent childhood, once Dudley grew out of his anger-stage, he found out Harry was a great playmate- letting him win without much fuss when they played with villains, or reenacting their favorite shows, always letting him be the main hero. It bit the dust out of playing alone, and they both had loads of fun. Granted, they were far off from being best friends, but they maintained a very older-younger brother balance. As common of two boys, as the youngest, Harry always ended up on the short end of the stick, getting scraped in fights and pranked extensively. Shy Harry had yet to develop the devious manipulation younger siblings were know for. Shame, truly, for Harry's puppy face could have Petunia enthralled in seconds, and should Harry ever learn to lie, he could have stood on even grounds with Dudley.

"Sure! Dlee, let's play batman?"

"Yeah! I'm getting the batmobile!"

"Wha, isn't it my turn?"

"In your dreamsss" Both kids run hastily up the staircase. A lot of scrummaging and shuffling is heard downstairs for about ten minutes, until they settle in a more tranquil pattern. Petunia watched the spectacle with a smile, and even Vernon's eyes betrayed a twinkle of amusement.

The rest of the day past by in a blink and pretty soon Petunia found herself bidding Harry goodnight in his bedroom. Today Harry was wearing his favorite pajama ensemble of long-car-decorated blue pants and plain black top. The top was two years old and very worn, with holes pocking intrusively and disconnected sewing. Being so old gave it the unique characteristic of feeling like the comfiest fabric on earth. Petunia had been trying to destroy the rag for over a year now, but little Harry always managed to find any and all hiding spots she tried. Disgruntled, she sent the top a death sentence before tugging Harry in with his bed sheets. As she leaned to kiss Harry's forehead, she caught his unusual pyensive look.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Silence met the question, but Petunia knew to wait patiently while her nephew debated on an answer.

Carefully, he probed, "Aunty, can you tell me how my parents died?"

Petunia let out a painful sigh. "Oh sweety, I told you a bad man was following them; they died protecting what was most important to them-you."

"But why was a bad man following them? Were they bad people , what did they do?" The lost boy asked miserably.

"No no, they were very good people, Harry. And they loved you very very much. When you're older, I'll tell you the whole story. I'm sure they are watching from heaven and they wouldn't want you to worry right now, okay?"

Harry bit the uppermost right flesh of his bottom lip and nodded, tears treacherously trying to fall down.

"When I have mustache like uncle Vernon, will you tell me then?"

A light giggle couldn't help escaping her. "Yes, of course."

Petunia held Harry's hand until he went asleep.

* * *

Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley both attended Smeltings private school, currently in the 3rd and 4th year of primary, respectively. Harry was a scrawny kid, easily liked and easily envied. The teachers absolutely loved his quiet nature and quick mind, though they did wish he was more active. For Dudley, who was experiencing a rowdy nature and difficulty in class, it provided a source of jealously. Petunia, upon first hearing complaints from the teachers, thought her kid was misunderstood, but after testing him with Harry's supposedly lower coursework, she knew her son was lagging behind and warned him accordingly. Dudley pushed Harry down from their favorite tree while climbing, as a result. No broken bones, thankfully, but the bruises took a few weeks to heal. For the more questionable kids in school, a sign of "kick me" constantly manifested around the boy. Preferring to stick to the sidelines, Harry didn't have any close friends. So today, after Mrs. Owen's social studies class, when he found a letter in his locker for a playdate, Harry was ecstatic.

Each ticking of the clock seemed to take seasons. There was only 5 minutes till recess and Harry had long since given up on paying attention to Mr. Harris's lesson, preferring to fidget impatiently instead.

At last the bell rang, and Harry jumped out of his desk, a rare genuine smile adorning his features.


End file.
